


Of Baked Mugs

by strawnilla



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Cute, DIY Project, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: A permanent, honest message, written on a white ceramic mug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i want to do this diy project myself one day--draw with a sharpie on a mug and baking it. but my mikayuu mug will quench my thirst for now
> 
> doesnt mean i wont write about my otps doing this lol
> 
> GO GO ENKAZE GO GO INAZUMA ARES

Kazemaru saw it online one day, and there was no stopping him from doing it.

He proposed the idea to Endou over breakfast and the brunet, naturally, was excited over it. He gushed about how cute the activity was to Kazemaru, who laughed and asked him why it was cute.

Endou replied it was because it was such a couple-y thing to do.

Kazemaru responded with a deadpan expression. “We’ve been married for three years, Mamoru.”

“Still!!”

They went out together to look for blank white mugs and an oil-based black Sharpie marker that same day. They talked about what they wanted to draw or write on their ‘matching couple’ mugs, where Endou’s immediate suggestion was to draw them to look like soccer balls.

Kazemaru would have agreed to the idea on the spot—if their apartment wasn’t already laden with soccer-themed deco.

“Why don’t I write a message for you on your cup and you do the same for me on mine?” he suggested instead. “And you can decorate mine however you like, too.” He added as an afterthought.

Endou’s eyes sparkled.

Their shopping completed, they make their way back home. Kazemaru thought about what he wanted to write on the mug. There were so many things he could say. Some sappy stuff like a simple ‘I love you’, or a cheesy pick-up line like a classic, ‘Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?’

Laying out their materials on the dining table, an idea graced Kazemaru. He knew exactly what he wanted to write. Endou looked like he knew what to write too, if the focused expression on his face meant anything.

They took their seats and started to work. Endou kept trying to peek at what he was writing, though there was no way he’d let the brunet look yet.

It didn’t take long for Kazemaru to draw a soccer ball, but he spent some time on writing the words he had in his mind carefully. He wouldn’t want to mess it up.

_You’re my soccer idiot_

He smiled at his work. The small ball had a smiley face on it too, with a small heart beside it. He turned to Endou to see if he was still working on his message. “Are you ready to bake them?” he asked.

Endou looked up and grinned. “Yeah. Can I look at what you wrote first though?”

Kazemaru chuckled. “Alright, fine. But only if I get to see what you wrote for me.”

“Deal!”

He let Endou read his message first. The brunet grinned wide when his eyes landed on the black lines. He looked at Kazemaru, and the long-haired man remarked, “You know you always will be.”

The brunet laughed at that. The laugh that never failed to make Kazemaru feel something small bloom in the centre of his chest.

Endou handed him the mug he was working on, which Kazemaru took carefully. The minute he read what was written in Endou’s infamous writing, he felt like a gust of wind had blown into his face.

_You’re my strength_

He held the mug tighter between his fingers. “Mamoru…” Kazemaru uttered softly. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso, embracing him from behind. He leaned into the warmth, feeling Endou’s smile on his skin.

“You know you always will be, Ichirouta.”


End file.
